The reality
by Jounouchi123
Summary: "Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" kuroko never knew this day Would come in a blink of an eye, Kagami has changed, and took a different path not like Aomine at all. GOMXKAGAMI yaoi dedicated to AnonymousXY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything only the plot of this story. **

"Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team

When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" kuroko never knew this day

Would come in a blink of an eye, Kagami has changed, and took a different path not like Aomine at all.

-0-

Kagami slammed the ball in the ring with a loud boom, he grinned as he made yet another goal for his team, for his friends… they were playing a practice game, between another school that he forgot what it is called, he didn't care, all he cared about was challenging new opponents, that have big potential, he was exhausted, he was fully soaked in perspiration, and couldn't focus in the game, all what he was thinking of is ' I have to get stronger, for Seirin, for Kuroko' but as he looked around, specifically… at his opponents, their expressions were full of frustration and defeat. Even though they still had a slim chance to win this match, he stopped abruptly when he heard the referee's whistle for a time- out, he was benched for the following quarter, Riko has thought he needed to calm himself down, he was getting stronger and forgetting to assist with his teammates, but he never forgot about Kuroko, he will always be there for him, after all, he was the one who made his power invincible

The reason why he had left L.A and returned to Japan, and never played against Himuro Tatsuya, no one knew why… and no one knew that there were reasons from the start, not even Alex knows. He tried as much as he can to make it secretive; it was for his safety, he hoped that that man wouldn't show at all, he was feeling a little bit afraid, but didn't show it, today was the man day of release, he always counted the days, the minutes… and when he knew this day was coming too soon, everything around him, crumbled.

The confidence, the reasons why he is playing basketball, his defiant eyes for his bitter rival (Aomine) and his peaceful life, it will be ruined again. When the game has stopped, they lined up and both teams said Thank you for the game… as he was heading to the Seirin changing room with his team, his steps were halted in a quick sudden, which made Hyuga to bump into his back, he thought he caught a glimpse of that man in the crowd, he wanted to assure himself that he was dreaming, but… Hyuga's voice snapped him out of his panicking thoughts.

" Oi, Kagami-kun let's keep moving…"

Hyuuga looked at Kagami in a worried expression; because even when kagami started to move again , he still kept shooting glances at the crowd and when Hyuga looked to where Kagami was looking, there was no reason to show that panicking expresion, Hyuga-kun was confused and worried.

-0-

Seirin were surprised, but Kagami was surprised more… the reason? His father was standing in front of Seirin changing room, he was apparently waiting for Kagami; because the moment he saw Kagami, his face altered to a happy one and continued waving his arm even though Kagami saw him, he began to call out his name and he began to talk in English

" Oh Taiga, did you miss your daddy?"

A vein appeared on Kagami's forehead, and for he was embaressed he also started to shout and talk in English

"What are you doing here?"

His father faked crocodile tears and started to fake hiccups

Seirin studied this man looks, and knew exactly why Kagami's hair was red… Kagami seemed that he had inherited his father's red hair that reached to his shoulder, he has keen eyes and an aura that can suppress Akashi Seijūrō , and as they studied him more, they knew exactly why Kagami's eyes were red, and not to forget about his eyebrows, it seemed as if it's running in the family, it's like Kagami's older version standing in front of them!

Aida Riko knew that this man was incredbly strong, she started to observe his physical abilities in numbers, she gasped loudly and the others looked at her in confusion, _all his numbers are through the roof! And he is still wearing his clothes, who is HE? _She thought irritably; because she will never take the opportunity to make him take his clothes off… they all blinked at her and Hyuuga sweat dropped because he knew just what the coach was thinking and why she was dazed.

The gentleman was wearing a formal business suit; he seemed as if he was in a business meeting, he has dark stains under his eyes, Kagami knew that his father was and still exhausted from his business… they all were puzzled when he spotted Kuroko, who was standing behind Kagami… usually, no one would notice Kuroko immediately until he makes his presence known, in that moment they all recognized that this gentleman as a powerful one.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya"

They all gulped in fear; because suddenly he dropped his cheerful expression and put on the most serious one. "Hai" Kuroko answered, the man bowed to him several times, they all were surprised, they thought he was going to do something to him! Only he was bowing as a thank you to Kuroko for taking care of his son… Kagami smacked his father's head and again the bickering between father and son comes again. They all sweat dropped at the sight.

-0-

Kagami and his father were somewhere in the building, his father was leaning against the wall and his arms were folded to his chest, while Kagami was sitting on a bench, no one looked at each other, they were alone with no one to disturbe them; his father politly asked his coach to take his son for a while and she has agreed, knowing it was something important.

"Kagami, I am taking you back to L.A"

-0-

In Seiren changing room, everyone was ready to leave, Aida Riko stopped them and told them to wait for Kagami, she decided to let Kuroko wait for him, who simply nodded, because everyone was so exhausted, but kuroko didn't mind to wait for Kagami since they will be going to Maji Burger, knowing Kagami, he will be starving for food right now… as he went out and reached to where Kagami and his father were having their conversation, he stopped abruptly, he caught them arguing from afar and from the looks of it, it didn't sound a pleasant argument… he decided to eavesdropping, maybe he can help kagami in some way, but what he heard made him speechless.

-0-

Kagami was dumbstruck from the news and not happy with it, he stood up angrily to defy his father's order. He spluttered, out of character.

"You can't do this to me! I know why you are doing this, but I can't just leave my team!"

He was startled when his own father lost his cool; his normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed his face, contorted in an all consuming anger, his hands closed into fists as he snapped at his own son.

"But he is here! Following you again! Can't you see that I am worried about you? He will come and hurt your friends; we must move you out just like that first time before he got the chance to hurt Tatsuya and Alex!"

Kagami gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, he didn't want to believe this, but it seemed that the man was back again, he let out a bitter laugh, he was in a nasty temper, all what he could see was red, he was attempting to cool off his nervousness, he didn't want to answer or say anything stupid to his father and, therefore, he stormed away angrily and refused his father's request to arrive back. Kagami's father sighed sadly, and proceeded inside the building and spotted Kuroko who was still traumatized from what had taken place, he drew near him and Kuroko was startled.

" Kuroko-kun I believe you've heard enough?"

Kuroko felt embarrassed because he was caught listening to their private conversation, he bowed slightly to him as an apology, and Kagami's father said it was okay…

"I am really thankful that you took care of my son, but I have to take him back to where he belongs, that man came back, you must know that I am doing this for you own good"

He explained to kuroko whos expression was full of sadness, and averted his eyes, not wanting to make any eye contact with this man, Kagami's father felt guilty because he will separate them

"Come on don't give me that expression, look I need to do this so that you both can be safe"

Kuroko sighed and looked up at kagami's father, "But safe from whom? Who is this person that's hurting Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in confusion and the desire to learn more.

"This man, today his day of departure, from the prison"

Kuroko's eyes, that's been always void of emotions, and a face that was expressionless everytime… if anyone he knows, especially at this moment, was about to see his expression, they would not be capable to know him as Kuroko. Overwhelmed with emotions towards his friend, feeling the need to protect him and the determination, he declared a hidden promise to himself, a promise that he shall make it.

"What are you talking about?"

"There were reasons why he had left L.A, and never battled Tatsuya in that fateful game"

His voice was rough as he explained which made kuroko understand that this situation is way more serious than he imagined. "This man is very possessive about his things and likes to make them yearn for him, in the most imaginable ways… He wanted Kagami too much that he was so close to succeed in stealing his virginity"

Kuroko was stunned by the unexpected news

-0-

Kagami was running as fast as he could, he wanted to escape from all of this, truth be told, he didn't know where he was heading to! He simply let his legs carry him anywhere that's safe, he glanced around him, slowing his running as he suddenly felt aware of his surrounding, panting from exhaustion, feeling wary and cautious, the need to go back to where he left his father was desirable, thus he determined to go back and apologize to him, this place that he came to was deserted from inhabitants, as he was about to run again, he felt something hard that's made contact with his head , his vision was unclear, and slowly he went unconscious, not noticing the man that stood behind him.

-0-

**A/N Please review if you are interested in this story, thank you for reading, I am sorry if there were some mistakes here. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize that I was unconscious only for a second, it seemed endless, but when I came to I have tried to stand on my wobbling legs, where is this place? how can I be so stupid and not notice where I was going, this place was literally deserted

"I'll kill you if you scream" I remained motionless. "Do you understand?" I nodded my head, my arms were pinned to my sides by his right arm wrapped around me and my mouth was covered with his left.

He released his hand from my mouth. I screamed for help, quickly and abruptly.

The struggle began.

He covered my mouth again. He kneed me in the back of my legs so that I would fall down. "I have missed you so much, especially your famous defiant eyes hmm" He chuckled as he grabbed my chin to where his head was, to the left, I know what he wanted, he wanted to see my defiant eyes, I yanked my head away from his hand and tried to struggle again but in vain, he released his grip on my mouth again and I fell, screaming, on the brick path. He straddled me and kicked me in the side. I made sounds, they were nothing, and they were soft footfalls. They urged him on, they made him righteous.

I was panting from the exhaustion, he smirked at me, and Somehow, I don't remember how, I made it back on my feet. I remember biting him, pushing him, I don't know what. Then I began to run. Like a giant who is all powerful, he reached out and grabbed the back of my collar shirt, and it choked me, it was hard to breath.

He then brought me down onto my knees in front of him, he opened his fly and the sound of his zipper made my stomach hurt, and I wanted to vomit, all of the magi burgers that I have eaten, I wanted them to be vomited, I don't know how but I guess that there was still fight in me, I remembered kuroko who would never give up when we played in every game so the next thing I knew is that I stood up on my wobbling legs, and my fist was already aimed towards his head, but he was fast and grabbed my hand. Suddenly, I was on the ground on my stomach. He sat on my back. He pounded my skull into the brick. He cursed me. He turned me around and sat on my chest. I was babbling. I was begging. Like I have no shame or dignity, here is where he wrapped his hands around my neck and began to squeeze. For a second, I lost consciousness. When I came to, I knew I was staring up into the eyes of the man who would kill me. He kept muttering 'mine' like a man who has lost his mind, maybe he did.

There was a lot of blood, and this time I knew, I couldn't fight him anymore… when he was done. He was touching me everywhere,

"You are so handsome, Taiga"

He purred and lust was written over his face, his hand was suddenly inside his pocket, and when he grasped what he wanted, it appeared to be a cell phone…

"I am going to take a video of you screaming my name, and then perhaps send them to your miracles friends?"

Suddenly my whole body was shaking, he must felt it; because he started to laugh, the laugh that will haunt my dreams.

"Ah damn, you are so cute Taiga, then I am going to start by making a master piece out of you"

He chuckled humorlessly, I have whimpered when I suddenly felt his hand squeezing my crotch, he started to squeeze it many times, making it his job to make me hard. But I don't want this, I was trying to hide my face on the ground, I didn't mind the bruises or the cuts anymore since he wants to send them this video, oh my God they will all hate me or feel disgusted for sure, especially Aomine, with that thought, even with all of my energy almost gone, I have struggled… He chuckled.

"Ah, Miracles do you see this, he can't wait to get f**** by me"

This time he tore apart my shirt like it was a leaf, the cold hit my chest… it made me shiver.

"No! I don't"

My eyes were brimmed with tears; I covered my whole face with my both hands. Sobs could be heard and I was shaking my head like I am still answering his question. His free hand, tried to yank my hands off my face

"Ah, come on Taiga they don't want to miss the fun…"

With a force, the video that will be send will probably be filled with my crying sound and face, my both hands were both pinned upwards with only single hand, I have tried to struggle but it was in vain. I was startled when the sound of the zipper was heard… and then I knew the hell was going to start.

_**A/N Hey guys! Umm I know you are all mad about why I haven't been updating this story, I really love it believe me! It's just I was having a writer's block, but I missed this story so much, as you can see it's going to be GomxKagami! :3 I love kagami so much if you love him too please review to give a cookie :/ sorry if there were mistakes in this chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagami Taiga pov**

I am in a heavy black cloud, nothing to see, nothing to hear, just this heaviness in my whole body… so heavy that I cannot move. I can't remember how to open my eyes. Then I start to hear noises. The buzz of machines, clicking of feet near me, quiet talking, I lie still. I strain to hear and make sense of it all. No idea. Where am I and why? Next I feel some light shining on my closed eyes - a pink glow. I struggle to open them, success. I am in a bright white place. Someone is bending over me. He says my name again and again. I try to remember how to talk. No words come, but I blink hard. Again he calls me. Again I try to answer. Suddenly I clear my throat. I think I am about to shout. But all that comes out is a tiny whisper 'What happened?".

I am trying to see the person that is so worried about me, I can see it in his eyes, I have pressed my elbows on the bed to help me rest my back at the headboard.

It was strange to feel this numb, this emptiness… why can't I remember anything? He is calling me again, I think he is my father, no I am sure that he is my father, his face is filled with tears, suddenly I was hit by a déjà vu, this situation seemed eerily familiar, my father never cries, he only cried once when he discovered… suddenly I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth, realization had finally dawned me and the flashbacks of what happened, kept repeating and my mind was racing, I have gripped the sheet in a firm grip that almost made my knuckles turn white…

I have shut my eyes with so much force, I have felt someone's hand rubbing on my back, it somehow soothed me and brought warm that I have missed to feel it, I wasn't afraid if I opened my eyes again, knowing that this warmth will never leave me, then I looked at him, I was shocked when he engulfed me between his arm in a warm hug, I was hesitant to return the favor, I was so stubborn not to cry, but at this moment I could care less, this time I was hugging him back, so strong, my fists were clenched into his back suit jacket in a firm grip, they were shaking as I have cried.

He told me that it's okay, and that everything will be okay… when I have calmed down, and ended the hug.

"Taiga, I have decided to keep you here, knowing now that he will be executed, there is no fear anymore, he will not harm you more than that, and also… you will be living with Akashi Seijuro in the mean time"

My face had gone slack, mouth slightly open, and color draining from my face as I have stared wide-eyed at my father…

"What?"

My father sighed and chuckled…

"I knew that you will react this way, but I can't stay here any longer, I have an unfinished business in L.A, I know Akashi Seijuro father well, and he owes me a lot, we were friends and rivals at your age, but when he knew what happened to you, he was really upset."

"But father, I can live with Tatsuya, or Kuroko you have met him, please" I have trailed off, and the way I said please will always be awkward to me.

"And how did you find me?"

I have asked the most dreaded question, my father sighed again; he seemed to do that a lot.

_**Flashback**_

Kuroko Tetsuya was extremely worried, not only him but also Kagami-kun's father, Kagami-kun's father was pacing back and forth… he had been doing that for an hour now, he kept calling people who talked in English and he didn't understand anything… he was sure that he cursed though… he was also very angry and pissed… "Damn it" He heard him say this and he was sure that it was a curse…

He also told the others of Kagami-kun escape via message… but not about his secret, he frowned. He always knew that there was something that Kagami-kun had always hid, there was always a wall between them, a heavy wall… he wanted so much for Kagami-kun to open up, all he knew about his partner that he is a Bakagami, big softie inside, good at cooking and his hot temper. Nothing more… and he was sure there were a lot more traits that Kagami-kun hid.

So imagine to his surprise when there was an anonymous number popped up in a message box, and there was a video… he gasped and Kagami-san, seemed to hear it because he whirled around to where he was standing and approached him, he opened the video.

And watched it.

When everything finished, his phone was slipped from his hand into the ground, it fell with a thud.

He couldn't dare to watch Kagami-san face… he was sure it's filled with loath, he could feel bile filling his mouth, he wanted to vomit everything that he had eaten. Kagami-san had received a call, and this call seemed to calm him down. When he ended the call, he had called the police and ambulance.

" Kuroko-kun, how fast can you run?"

Kuroko knew that kagami-san finally knew the place where Kagami-kun is, so he sent a message to the miracles, when he told him where the place is.

"I am slow, but they are fast" He replied in a monotone voice

When Aomine has received a message from Kuroko, and read it, without thinking he was running so fast to that place, he kept searching, and he knew that he was so close, then he had heard a shout, sprinting into an alley and turning to the left, his legs were rooted to the ground. There was Kagami, his rival was struggling not to get… he couldn't even finish the sentence.

And that's how this stalker hopefully learned his lesson.

**A/N so, hey guys! Yeah I am updating this story like a normal person again *thumbs up* I can't believe it myself either, well, how was this chapter? The next chapter will include all the GOM and Serein as they visit Taiga 3 and break the news to them that he will be living with Akashi temporarily, how are they going to react… see that all in the next chapter, thanks everyone for who reviewed, fav, and followed my story it means so much to me. Fluff will be coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ignore my grammar mistakes and enjoy!**

Akashi was very pleased.

When he had received the news from his own father that Kagami Taiga will be staying in their mansion, he was surprised, it was rare to see Akashi's face to be stunned… he was alone at that moment, besides there was no one who can make him feel surprised or shocked except his father, or the opponent who had defeated him, and that opponent was obviously kagami Taiga.

He made him feel for the first time the true meaning of defeat and for that he is forever thankful for him, he had learned from him that it's okay to be defeated but it's not okay if you give up… his relationship with his father, is like the relation between the employer and the employee… too thick and too tense.

After the death of his mother, everyone around him started to change, and their power had increased he had to do something to stop them, he was absolute after all, he doesn't want to be left behind, so he created another personality, this one used to be his shell and he hid like a coward, he let it do whatever it wanted, because they had the same goal anyway, never make them leave and to prove them who is the absolute.

But Taiga and Tetsuya had defeated his shell, and mask… and for that his emotions will bleed if someone said bad about him, he used to be cold and his heart was like the stone… he wanted that back but he knew, if he went back to the ways it were before… his friends wouldn't like it, and he would regret it.

After the death of his mother, at night he would find his tears falling down, and he tried to control it but he couldn't at all, just like now…it's seems that his emotions are attacking him whenever he is alone, sometimes he would be so angry for no reason at all, he would smash everything inside his room and throw everything at the wall and floor, the maids always tried to make it a secret and they would clean the room and make it look like nothing had happened, they don't want to lose their job, after all.

So he was very pleased that Taiga is coming to live with them, for a week, he can have finally peace and a distraction from these new emotions that he tried to control.

Oh how wrong he was.

-0-0-0

Kagami Taiga wasn't very pleased.

When he asked his father the details of what happened when they had found him, all what he said was

"He was too close, but he didn't do it"

He was so relieved, and happy at the same time…

But he was shocked when he heard that he will be living with the Akashi's , his father however, didn't want to argue with him so he left, making an excuse about work. He had been sitting here for like two hours… and no one visited him…maybe they were disgusted with him?

He was staring into distance, and his mind went blank, of course they would hate him, how can he forget about the video!

"Domo"

It was said in a monotone tone, startled, kagami turned his head and to his horror, there was standing kuroko Tetsuya also known as the sixth phantom stood there elegantly and with no hint of emotion… that what freaked kagami Taiga the most so he shrieked, an unmanly scream, his heart beat would be heard through the beeping machine if the IV was connected, and that saved the trouble of getting the nurses to come rushing into his room…

"Kuroko, you baka! Are you intentionally trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kagami taiga sighed as kuroko titled his head upward, he knows that kuroko is doing this intentionally, he likes to be oblivious… if i-

"I don't know what you are talking about, kagami-kun"

He was cut off from his thoughts as he continued his little game, kagami sighed tiredly again, what else could he do anyway?

"You came here alone?"

As the moments pass, he was getting more nervous. he had to wipe off his hands every few seconds as the sweat collects, Kagami wasn't looking at kuroko when he asked this question, he knew that he was trying to mask his face, but he couldn't, he was afraid of the answer, he clenched his fists, he was probably looking so pissed but kuroko couldn't see his face

"Yes"

Kuroko's answer made kagami's heart sink into his stomach, it made him feel somehow lost, and disgusted with himself

"But… they are on their way"

He knows that they will hate him, but wait… what did kuroko said just now?! He whirled his head so hard that it made him wince, his nick was hurt. His eyes were wide open as he looked at kuroko's face, he was smiling, a tiny smile… that you had to look so close if you want to see it. Kagami for the first time felt relieved

"And kagami-kun… I need to say this to you, the video"

Suddenly kagami's shoulders were tensed from the tension in his body… he turned his head again, tying to give kuroko the indication that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"It only reached to me"

He gasped…

"What…how? He said he wanted to send it for everyone…?"

"Maybe he changed his mind, I don't know why he chose me to see this… he probably saw us together, and thought that by doing this to you, I would stay away…kagami-kun can I ask you a personal question?"

Kagami nodded, he suddenly felt so relaxed, thank God they didn't know.

"Had he, um… you know?"

Kagami at first didn't understand what kuroko meant… had he? Who was the he? And done what?… kuroko continued knowing he didn't understand, and knowing that a bakagami will always stay a bakagami

"Had he done something to you?"

Kagami now understood, and he wished that kuroko didn't ask this question, just remembering what that man had forced him to do… he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He wished he felt like crying, because the tears might bring him a sense of release, but he doesn't, so he swallowed his pride… he needed to say this to kuroko; because he is his partner, and he is the only one who knows of everything…

"What you saw in the video… he didn't go further than that."

Kuroko sighed in relief… but still didn't look so happy in fact he was so livid just like how he was to Hanamiya, but more. Kagami taiga was stunned.

"Kagami-kun, I will make sure nothing happens to you like this again, I promise!"

"Kuroko"

He whispered his name with so much affection.

"Don't forget about us too, kagami-kun"

There, was standing his team and all of the generation of miracles.

"Mina!(everyone)!"

**Yeah, hi guys! I know I said this chapter was supposed to be about breaking the news for everyone that he will be staying with the Akashi's but I felt that this is the perfect stop for this chapter, I hope it was okay and that you enjoyed! And if you didn't understand what that man had done to Tiaga, well… it means that he didn't rape him only used his mouth to get a blow job yeah… I will write more in details in the next chapter anyway… thank you for reading this story I hope I will be updating soon, thank you for everyone who followed, fav and the alerts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ignore my grammar mistakes and enjoy!**

**Don't own!**

Chapter 5

He was sure that this was a dream, but it had happened before. And he cannot get over it like in the past. The whispers would echo, and his insecurities would grow, his heart would ache, as if there was a stone on it. He can never forget the words, it had cut him like a knife, and he believed him, believed every word he had said. And his insecurities grew wholly inside his doubts. He was afraid to touch Basketball again.

But he can pretend, at least for now, because he cannot play for a whole one week as the doctor had instructed him, but he had dreaded the day when he actually would go and practice with his team, unconsciously without realizing, his hand started to tremble slightly.

Some flashbacks were hard to suppress, but thankfully he was cut off from his thoughts as Akashi entered the room, and everyone around him stopped chatting animatedly with each other, some of them gasped, as to why the emperor would be visiting, but their silent question soon will be answered. His face is emotionless, and hard, you could see from the outside two bodyguards were guarding Taiga's room, not for Taiga but obviously because they followed Akashi.

" Eh, Akashichii!, I can't believe you are here! it's good to see you!"

Of course the one who would break this awkward silence would be the happy-go-lucky, a part time model, and one of the GOM: Kise Ryouta.

" I am only here because Taiga will be coming with me"

Everyone, minus kuroko and kagami, were startled but Seirin were dumbstruck.

" EHHHHHH?!"

Of course Riko had to cover her ears because Koganei literally screamed, her ears started to hurt from hiis loud voice, and she was the one who stood beside him. She in return hit his head with her paper fan. Serves him right... she thought.

Kagami smiled nervously as he bashfully started to scratch the back of his head, everyone had tried to understand this situation, waiting for some explanation. He looked at Akashi asking silently if he could explain, Akashi nodded in response. He coughed to gain their attention, and when everyone were silent again, looking at Kagami in confusion...

"I am staying with Akashi; because my dad ordered me, and I can't disobey my father..."

They have seen his father, the side that he loved to be with, but they didn't see his other sides, the one with the business, ordering people around, ordering his own son, he shuddered.

Aomine looked at him in confusion.

"Why Akashi, you could have stayed with Tetsu."

"Daiki"

His name was uttered in a complete seriousness, it sent shivers down into his spine.

"I think Taiga explained enough… and as he told you, he cannot disobey his father's orders."

"But I think his father could have at least asked Kagami before handed that's what I think"

Kagami gulped, he wasn't sure why Aomine suddenly started to defend him, but he knows that what he said was true, but no matter what, his cannot disobey his father at all.

"It's okay, Aomine, I really don't mind"

Well, he surely does mind, but what else he could do in this situation, he had to just live with Akashi for one week and that's all.

" Che, fine I really don't care."

Kagami felt a pang of hurt inside his heart, he doesn't care, what if none of them cared about him, just like he said? He clenched his fists tightly, no he cannot think of that, not now.

-0—0-

Kagami felt the anxiety had curled into his stomach, hands clawing up into his throat and choking him, but all he can worry about is keeping his knees from buckling under the weight of his wobbly body. All of his nerves were on the edge. How can he not? He is basically sitting beside Akashi, inside his limousine no less, and he can't actually wait to reach and enter to his new room, and just sleep forever.

But that was a wishful thinking, which cannot come true.

He let out a sigh, knowing that they have finally reached.

Kagami stepped out from the black car, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over him as if attempting to intimidate him. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, Kagami noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more. He was rendered speechless by an overwhelming emotion. He turned to face Akashi, who was slightly feeling amused at Taiga's reaction, it was better than Daiki.

" Akashi, you live here?!"

" Hai, with my father"

Ah speaking of the devil, Akashi was again surprised when he heard the door opened slowly, creaking very loudly, before a tall thin curly haired gentleman emerged from behind it and there, elegantly his father was standing and you can feel his aura surrounding this place, the guards bowed their back slightly, and Akashi stood proudly looking at his father with conflict feelings, as to why he was here, doesn't he has a job?

" Kagami Taiga, what a pleasure to meet you"

His voice was deep and intimidating, caused kagami to stand behind Akashi, as if silently asking for protection, Akashi somehow liked this feeling.

" H h hello"

His voice was barely above a whisper, he hated himself now because he stuttered, and this man was giving off a negative vibes, he didn't like it at all, it reminded him of that man, he shuddered.

" I just came here to welcome you, I am on my way to work, Akashi can show you to your room"

He nodded at Akashi, as if signaling him that it was time to get moving, and Kagami sighed in relief, as they started to move, he stopped abruptly when he felt that his wrist was being grasped in a deathly grip, he winced… Akashi was feeling alarmed… he send his father a deathly glare.

"Father what is the meaning of this?"

His father of course chose not to answer his question, even if his sons' voice was filled with anger.

His father however, walked until the personal space between him and kagami was no longer there, kagami could smell his breath, he leaned so close until he can hear his breath, Akahsi-san loomed over him.. his hand lifted up to touch him. Kagami body shook but no one can see it, except perhaps for Akashi-san because they are too close for his own likening.. He almost lost control, his hands balled into fists at his sides. The man was cupping his cheek and then whispered into his ears.

After that he let go and left.

When Kagami registered what was being said to him, he cursed the Akashi's family.

-0-0-0-0

It was hard to stop recalling some unfortunate memories… especially if it happened to him before, kagami wished to forget.

But it was a wishful thinking, which cannot come true.

His words would echo, and it would possess his teammate's voices.

He knows it is just a dream. But he cannot help except to believe

"_Weak" "Useless" Your light is dim" "worthless" "weak" "weak" "disgusting" _

_Ah and the voices were taking turns too, the most thing it hurt him though, the GOM voices, it sent a shiver down into his spine, he knows it was just a dream… but then. _

He shot up straight in bed, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked all around him, trying to get a swine of where he was… then he remembered, ah Akashi. That was a terrible nightmare. Images flashed through his head all at once. How will he be able to sleep after that? Will he ever be able to sleep? He thought as he lowered his body back into a laying position and stared at the ceiling. Why him? What the hell? How can he play Basketball again, without feeling worthless or better yet, to feel like he was not disgusted to touch it, he was disgusting after all. And weak.

But what startled him now, was the voice of someone screaming in rage, a male voice but he knows this voice, oh shit it was Akashi, he had to go and see what the problem is.

-0-0-0-0

**A/N finally I can see some progress in this story, now Taiga is afraid to touch basketball, will GOM save Taiga before it's too late? And what did Akashi-san told Taiga? I wonder, and what's wrong with Akashi, don't tell me that the distraction didn't go well… :O **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story! And thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorite! It means a lot to me, please review if you liked this chapter! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I DON'T OWN KNB**_

_**Please ignore my grammar mistakes and enjoy**_

_**Previous Chapter: But what startled him now, was the voice of someone screaming in rage, a male voice but he knows this voice, oh shit it was Akashi, he had to go and see what the problem is.**___

-0-0-

_**Akashixkagami**_

Kagami Taiga didn't know how he found Akashi's room, maybe because he followed the source of his angry scream, or maybe because there are a lot of maids that's were crowded outside a room, as if they were afraid of something, and were whispering in a hushed tone, he was tall, but because his vision was blocked, he had to stand on his toes, to get a better sight.

He sighed, and he didn't realized that the maids stopped whispering and turned their heads towards him, however, when he realized that he was being stared at, he blushed and said " Excuse me" and with that the maids scattered away, and now he was alone, hearing Akashi's as he broke his things, the door was slightly open, he peaked his head slowly, afraid for his body to be smashed, like this glass, that was flying towards him, he blinked and shrieked as he removed his peaked head at the last moment, he sighed as he leaned his back on the door.

After he screamed everything was silent, he wondered why, and his interest increased as he lifted his back and started to open the door, only to find Akashi was glaring at him with those creepy mismatched eye's, he gulped. But he forgot about his nervousness when he spotted a cut on Akashi's left cheek, his eye's widened, he needed to fix that! after all, it's a blood.

" Akashi! there's a blood on your cheek, come here we need to fix that!"

He was about to grab his hand only to be slapped away, and Akashi didn't move an inch from where he was standing, kagami had realized that Akashi was very furious, and he doesn't know the reason... " Akashi, is there something wrong?" He asked, and he was scared for his life, " Who let you in, Taiga" Kagami winced as he heard his name being uttered in full of seriousness, he backed away, but clearly not enough " Taiga" His name was said in an angry whisper... " I I let myself in...you were, you were screaming! S So I had to something, you are not okay!" However he was shocked, as he saw a scissor was coming towards him too fast, he moved himself to the left too fast that he fell hard on his butt, he gasped, and fearfully looked up at Akashi, who tried to stab him again, by using his scissor, he clenched his fists.

Kagami's heart beats were beating too loud, he was very angry at himself to feel this scared, he stood up, and didn't realized as Akashi was back to his senses, and was shocked to say another word, he couldn't speak at all, fearing that his voice would crack, he couldn't injur his pride more than this, he watched as kagami looked at him with those eye's, they were dull and lifeless, he shook his head slightly, he bit his lip, frustration was overwhelming him, but It was too late as he saw Kagami was leaving his room, he stretched his hand as he was about to grab his wrist only to realize that it was too late.

-0-0-

Kagami was lost inside this mansion to say the least, he escaped from Akashi to leave him with his own pride, everything in the mansion was too clean, he touched a painting that he couldn't recognize, a naked person that was colored and covered the private parts of it's body, it was a female, as he touched it, there was no dust and everything looked classical, he wondered from room to a room.

First he found himself in a piano room, then tennis room, volleyball room, violin and finally he found himself in a basketball room, he hesitated, he knows from where this fear came from, he knows that he can control his thoughts, but it was with a price, it was also a battle that he can't win by his own, the memories resurfaced too soon... as he clutched his head, his fists were grabbing the two sides of his hair too furiously, he fears for his own sanity, he knows that he started to hallucinate, the moment he started to hear the echoes of that man... to hear again his words before when Aomine showed up and saved him.

" _You think you can play basketball after this... _' _**He was pinned on the floor and the man was looming over him, he pounded his head hard, and he cried out'stop!'.**_.._You think they will be playing with you again?!_ _**'Another pound, another shout'**_..._ you think they will touch the ball after you touched it!'_ _**Another pound, another shout, and without him noticing blood was leaking behind his head, the man laughed and sneered'**_ ... _You think you can be their equal?" _

And that's when he realized as he fell on his knees, panting hard as if he ran a Marathon, that he is afraid to touch Basketball again? NO! he shook his hard and stood up on his wobbling legs, then moved forward, there was a ball there, he bent down and grabbed it, and in instant he let go of it as if it burned his hand, he was still panting and gulped as sweat started to form on his forehead, this time he can touch it and shoot it in the ring! with a new determination he took a stance and gritted his teeth, however, he didn't notice as his hands were shaking when he shot the ball, that's why it didn't get in the ring.

He stood frozen and gasped. He can't play Basketball like he used to, he can't be useful anymore! he knows that they will leave him if they found out, at least for this week he can't play, but what about practice? should he even stay?

-0-0-

Akashi knows that what he did was wrong, so when Taiga had left, and when he realized that he should apologize, he went after him, he searched everywhere! yet he couldn't find him, but where he could possibly be? his eye's widened as the realization dawned him, why he couldn't think of this? to search the sport rooms! it took of his excellent stamina five minutes to reach, he opened door after door, until he heard a thud, and he ran like a crazy, his steps were halted in a quick sudden, as he watched Kagami, and realized that they have a very big problem, he vowed to himself silently to help him at whatever cost, after all he owns him an apology.

-0-0-

_**A/N YO! What's up, sorry for the late update guys!, as you can see this chapter is describing exactly the summary of this story, as to why Kagami will grow apart, and took a different path we will reach that part in later chapters *wink* anyway, I hope it cleared some confusion, the next chapter: the rest of the GOM will be visiting Kagami in the mansion!. I hope that you enjoyed! Thanks for anyone who is reading this story*sigh* I don't think there is anyone, anyway please review! thank you again.**___


End file.
